


UnCommon People

by GhostWriterIreland



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amputee Anakin Skywalker, Blood and Injury, Divorced Obi-Wan Kenobi, Dom/sub, Drugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Professor Obi-Wan Kenobi, Punk Anakin Skywalker, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Slow Updates, Substance Abuse, Underage Drinking, soft domming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostWriterIreland/pseuds/GhostWriterIreland
Summary: Hangovers were starting to become routine for Anakin. He was constantly disorientated and overwhelmed. How he ended up sleeping in the back of a car this morning? He didn't know. All he knew was that it was cold and he had no intention on moving, even if the early morning light was stinging his brain. Nothing could make him peel his face off the seat, he was sure of it.Until someone got in the front seat and started it up.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker(Past)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	UnCommon People

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luckee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [lessons in ethics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944764) by [luckee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckee/pseuds/luckee). 



> I am so in love with Luckee's 'Lessons in Ethics', please read, you will not regret. It is *chefs kiss*. This doesn't follow that story at all actually. Same base kind of, I mean Obi-Wan is a professor and Anakin is a mess. I don't really know where I'm going with it yet, throw your ideas at me. I just had Punk Hayden Christensen in my head and couldn't help but re-imagine this.  
> 

It had certainly been a night, that's about all Anakin knew. His attempts to recall the events of that evening come up blank. Fuck. His head was pounding and he hadn't so much as moved yet. He doubted he even had the strength for that though. Faintly aware of some memories hazily flooding back to him. Night out with Ahsoka, it was her eighteenth. Ugh, he felt old. Where was she? She was a tough kid but he'd still have to check in with her ASAP. He'd unofficially taken her in as his little sister about four years ago. She was fourteen at the time, he'd only been nineteen himself, but even then she seemed to do more looking after him. He could vaguely remember a noisy club, strobe lights, had there been pills? There were drugs of some kind anyway. Not exactly out of the ordinary for a weekend but he hoped Ahsoka hadn't seen him, or worse taken anything herself. Jesus, he was a hypocrite. He might be a bad example and a worse role model but he would never let Ahsoka throw away any opportunity she had. That girl was going places, he'd make sure of it.

Anyway, all this seemed to add up to him, laying face down on an unfamiliar sticky surface with a frigid chill that was almost enough to make him question if he was was outside. Almost, there was no breeze. He thinks he's in a car? It would make sense. Except for the fact that he didn't have a car, didn't know anyone with a car, atleast didn't know anyone with a car that he'd want to be half dead in in what he imagined were the early hours of the morning.

Being hungover like this was getting to be routine for Anakin. He was constantly disorientated and overwhelmed. He often woke up in unfamiliar places with unfamiliar people after nights he didn't remember, but this felt different. He felt like he was in danger or something. How did he even end up in the back of this car? He didn't know, all he knew was that it was cold and that he had no intention on moving soon, even if the early morning light was stinging his brain. Nothing could make him peel his face off this seat, he was sure of it. He could contemplate dying here, just like this, and he would. Ever the drama queen. But he couldn't. He had to go back to sleep, then call Ahsoka to make sure she was alive, and try and get some sort of odd job for the week. He thinks it was Monday, it felt like a Monday. He had things to do, kind of. He shouldn't have taken Ahsoka out last night, but he was trying to be cool and give her a good time. He'd probably ruined it. He tried not to dwell on it as he let the noise of soft rain pattering onto the roof of the car lull him back to sleep, and he was nearly there too.

Until someone opened the driver's door. He froze. About to vomit with panic, that and the sway of the car as the stranger got in. Stuck in place, like a deer in the headlights. He hadn't even lifted his head yet but he was acutely aware that this was a stranger. He had passed out, in the back seat of a stranger's car. Oh God, this could very well not be good at all. The driver hadn't noticed him, evidently by the way he was humming and speaking softly to himself. It took his brain a minute to comprehend words again.

_"Hmmm. Peculiar. I don't remember ever having left my car unlocked. Good thing there's nothing in here worth stealing."_ The voice, very surprisingly soft and humorous. Anakin had been expecting the gruff angry voice of his murderer/kidnapper to be, but instead was greeted by this man's posh British accent. It was smooth and exasperated. He sounded tired. This calmed the bile in his throat from coming up just yet. But as the car was started with a growl of the engine, all jumping backwards, Anakin groaned and heaved. Which alerted the unknown driver to his presence. The man jolted and gasped. _"Christ!"_ He stepped on the breaks and which sent unexpected passenger sliding off the back seat with the momentum. He hit the floor with an oomf and a gag. He was terrified, but couldn't get up to run away, even though all he wanted to do was bolt. Well that wasn't true, he also wanted to shout as well, tried to even but he couldn't seem to make a sound. The man's heavy breathing slowed while Anakin attempted to crawl out of the car. Attempted being the key word. He was feebly pawing up at the handle. _"What are you doing back there?"_ The driver asked him and he actually managed to look up at him in response.

He was an older man, mid thirties? From what he could see of turned head. He was _very_ attractive with a kind face. Ginger, a well trimmed beard and thoughtful blue eyes. Damn, his heart fluttered a little bit. This was some rom-com shit. Christ, he was definitely going to get sick now. He gagged again but managed to get his hands over his mouth this time. He had definitely woken up a bit more, eyes wide with the fear from the realization of the situation settling in. He was in the back of a stranger's car. That never ended well. Well, it did sometimes, but this didn't feel like one of those times, very different context. The good thing was that he man hadn't reacted like he knew that Anakin was back there, which meant he probably hadn't put him there. Good. Not kidnapped. Probably. But still, he had ended up in a strangers- _very attractive stranger's_ car. But never the less, as he'd like to repeat again, _**a stranger's car**_. And right now he was about to vomit all over it.

The man seemed to sense this and quickly climbed out the driver's side. The second the door slammed behind him, Anakin felt like he didn't exist anymore, like he was alone again. He couldn't tell if he felt relieved or devastated. But he didn't get much time to dwell on it as a moment later the door closest to his head was opened and the driver held his hand out to him. It took him a second to figure out he was attempting to help him out of the car but as soon as he did he took the offered hand with his own shaky one and was gently pulled out, a careful palm pressing against his back to help keep him upright. It was nice, but still, as the fresh air hit him the vomit finally made it's way up.

Not even two seconds out of the car and his knees buckled. He was puking right onto the tarmac, turning away from the strange man and nearly falling over into his own growing puddle of vomit. He had expected to be let go of as he started heaving but the man's hands didn't move, only held him firmer. He was gentled onto the ground, only slightly aware of the man trying to talk to him. He had no idea what he was saying. He was vaguely registering that he himself was crying. God. This was pathetic. He didn't know this man, had just woken up in his car and started projectile vomiting nearly onto him, and the fucker was helping him. He felt the need to mention that this was only his own fault. He'd done this to himself, but vomiting and talking didn't go very well together.

Everything was blurry for a few minutes, he was only slightly conscious, just breathing, no thinking. The only thing he could feel was his stomach contents leaving him and the warm hands on his body in contrast to the crispy Autumn air. When he could see again, he was staring at a puddle that made him wretch. The man took the hint and helped him move away from it. Sitting Anakin down on the curb. He was still talking, saying that everything was alright and that _he was okay_ and _safe_. It was surprisingly very comforting and it made him want to get sick again. But his body seemed to settle on a sob. He felt like a child. Alone and pathetic. The only thing missing was the blistering heat and a shit ton of sand. This was horrible. When his brain supplied that he was never going to drink again, he almost believed it. Almost.

The man moved away, towards the car and Anakin whined embarrassingly as he thought he was being left there, by himself. He could already tell that this was going to be one of those embarrassing memories that played for the rest of your life and prevented your sleep in the early hours. He hoped the man hadn't heard him atleast, but that was unlikely. He hung his head back, looking up and getting his bearings, blearing at the early sun. He was in a gated parking lot, surrounded by apartments and a high hedge. He didn't recognize anything. There was no one here, lots of cars though. It looked kind of fancy. So did the car, now that he could see it. He was relieved that the man was coming back over to him. A tissue in hand and a blanket. He was shivering badly, the man most have noticed.

He finally took himself in; hair plastered to his head in a cold sweat, his shirt torn apart up and bloodied, his jeans were unbuttoned but still on, he could feel his underwear half way up one hip. He had only had boot on, he could see the other one near the hedge at the edge of the lot, beside a broken bottle and a pool of blood that trailed all the way over to the car. Shiiiit. His left arm was scratched up, hoodie only on the right, hanging off him. With all this new information he could now feel the blood and vomit on his face. He sighed to himself, Anakin didn't have to look down to know that he'd stepped on that broken bottle. He could definitely feel it now that he'd woken up. Jesus. What the fuck had he been up to last night. He must have looked a state. This man probably thought he was the victim of some heinous crime. Maybe he was?

The man sat down next to him again and pulled the blanket that he'd brought from the car around Anakin's shoulders, handing him the tissue. _"Can you walk?"_ No, he could barely look up, he could possibly talk but he didn't really trust himself to do that quite yet. He made a face at the man's beard and hoped that that conveyed how he felt. He fixed his hoodie back on himself under the blanket and checked the pockets for his phone. Shit, not there. He checked his jeans. Phew. He pulled it out and took one look at the thing and thought about just chucking towards the remains of the bottle. Oh for fuck sake. It was smashed, still lit up, just about. He could not afford this, couldn't even afford to replace the damn shirt he was wearing.

He wanted to cry again. It must've showed, because the man rubbed soothingly at his back and shushed him. _Usually he'd flinch away from a touch like that but he didn't feel the need."I'm going to help you up now, okay? We need to get you cleaned up. You're bleeding and covered in blood and vomit."_ This was not helping him feel any less pathetic but he appreciated the honesty. _"I'm going to bring you up into my apartment, if you'd like, and you can call whoever you need to and I'll do my best to patch you up. Is that alright?"_ The man's soft voice did nothing to stop his urge to cry. He was so nice, he'd have to make this up to him. Get him flowers or something. He settled on just nodding for now. _"What's your name?"_

_"...Anakin..."_ He managed around a swallow. His voice was hoarse and it hurt, he was so thirsty. He felt awful, all over, in every possible way. 

_"Okay, **Anakin**. Well, I'm Obi-Wan, and I think we should get you inside, and maybe call an ambulance? Do you think we need the police?"_ The man, Obi-Wan, was talking to him like a wounded animal, like he was afraid Anakin would run off at any second, and if he wasn't so wrecked, he would've. He shook his head frantically at the mention of an ambulance, or god forbid, the police. _"Okay, just inside then."_ There was something calculating in that gaze, he couldn't pay it any mind at the moment though, too lost int the pale blue eyes of the older man and his soft voice. Obi-Wan helped him up, holding onto his back and shoulders, helping him limp his way to the door of the complex. He really hoped they wouldn't see anyone on the way, for both their sake's. He himself looked a right mess and Obi-Wan probably wouldn't benefit from being seen carrying a half dead looking young man out of his car and into his apartment building this early in the morning. He was let go of for a few seconds while the other man punched the pin for the door in and next thing he knew, they were in a lift. He should probably have been paying more attention to his surroundings, just incase this guy really was a kidnapper/murderer, but he didn't have the energy. At this point Anakin didn't care, Obi-Wan could kill him if he wanted to. He really felt like he wouldn't though.

He was walked down a hallway and leaned against a cold wall while the door was unlocked and then those warm hands were back, easing him slowly inside and into a bathroom. It was so nice and warm in the apartment. The place was cluttered with books but in a cozy way, even the bathroom had a little book stand beside the bath. The man had disappeared again but came back quickly with some clothes and a facecloth. Now that Anakin could get a good look at him, Obi-Wan was a well dressed man, woolen jumper and slacks. He'd rolled his sleeves up and he could see the soft ginger hair and lean muscle there. He looked strong, kind of a dad bod going on, not usually Anakin's thing but he was entranced by him immediately. He couldn't take his eyes off of him, he felt crazy. This man was clearly much older than him and probably married or something. Definitely wouldn't be interested. But he did note that there was in fact, no ring. Put a pin in that for later.

He didn't seem to be bothered by Anakin staring at him, he might just think it was vacant and due to the hangover and shock of various injuries. He said one word this entire time to this man the entire time, and it had been his own name, but Obi-Wan didn't press him for more right now. Maybe the man thought he had some kind of serious serious head trauma or something. At the moment he wouldn't rule that out either. He tried to clear his throat to thank him, but felt very near vomiting again, if that was even possible, so he kept quiet. The man knelt down infront of him and smiled up, taking the blanket and hoodie away, either he didn't see Anakin's prosthetic or he didn't ask. He appreciated it either way and tried to slow his rapidly beating heart at the man's soft smile and close proximity. _"Any idea what happened to you last night ,or how you got into my car?"_ The question was over due, and Anakin didn't have an answer. He shook his head and shrugged, he honestly had no clue. He must've blacked out, it wasn't unheard of. The older man accepted that and grabbed the face cloth from the sink, handing it over. _"You should probably take a shower, you can sit down in it if you can't stand. I'll help as much as you want."_ He blushed and shook his head, he couldn't possibly accept any more help, especially naked help. 

The thought of it seemed to spur him enough to speak. _"No. No, thank you. You've done enough. Really, I can manage. Thank you so much though."_ He shook his head frantically. Obi-Wan just nodded, stood up and left the room. Anakin sighed the second the door shut. Fuck. This was so embarrassing. He was taking up this man's time and bleeding all over his bathroom. He'd probably already **ruined** his car. He was a mess.

He limped over a big wall length mirror, he looked awful; face red and wet from vomiting, his eyes puffy and bloodshot from the events of the night before, and the crying this morning. There was blood pooling from unseen cuts in his hair and trailing down onto his face and neck. He wiped most of it off with the facecloth but there was quite a lot of it, mostly dry at this point. His nose was still kind of bleeding though and he was sure he had the beginnings of a black eye. What on Earth had happened? He pulled the remains of his shirt off, Metallica logo torn and bloodied, it almost added to it, he thought.

He always liked when he was bloodied and bruised, something about it made him feel good, attractive, but this was a bit far. He was used to the aftermath of a mosh pit, but right now he looked like he'd been dragged along the ground and beaten to within an inch of his life. Obi-Wan had, and continued to be remarkably calm about this situation. He decided not to focus on that.

His chest and stomach were covered with as much blood and vomit as the rest of him, but most of it seemed to trail down from his burst lip or the gash on his neck. He was beginning to think he'd been in a fight as he wiped the remaining blood off. He thought he had left his house with a belt, he usually did, but there was none now, only a half torn off chain and mud smeared all over him. He shimmied out of his jeans and kicked his remaining shoe off. His legs and arm looked like he'd walked through chicken wire, he probably had. The socks were the last to go because he was actually pretty afraid to take off the bloodied one, it felt like it was molded to him and made him feel uneasy. It hurt, there was probably glass still left in his it, he tried not to think about it as he hobbled to the shower. He took off his arm and left it on the counter before him got in. This was a big bathroom. His own apartment had barely enough room to stand between the toilet and the sink. He'd be grateful for the extra space and water pressure here. 

He took his time figuring out the temperature before he climbed in, balancing against the wall to hold his weight off his injured foot. He was right, it was heaven in here. Warm and refreshing, taking the chill right out of him and making him feel just that bit more human, it was also a great plus that the whole room didn't smell like mold and shit. He watched his blood run down the drain while he found a bottle of shampoo and tried to wash some of the blood from his hair. It stung his scalp and his dye was already running. He hoped it wouldn't stain the floor, this shower looked expensive. The soap he found to clean his body was nice too, it smelled good. He focused on scrubbing himself raw until he was sure he'd almost taken the skin away with the grime. But as he did he started to remember the night before. 

* * *

Ahsoka's birthday was going great. They started off in some shitty bar that wouldn't ask her for an ID. Then they met a group of guys early on into the night and they seemed happy enough to pay for both their rounds in exchange for their conversation. He was pretty sure they all got the vibe that Ahsoka was gayer than Christmas, still that wouldn't stop him being over-protective and watching for any advances. Once they were suitably drunk, they said their goodbyes and ended up in a club, he seemed to lose time from there. There was pills being dished out in the men's toilets and Anakin never did know when to say no, so he didn't. When he got back outside where they'd been sitting, Ahsoka was talking to some girl and they seemed to be getting pretty friendly. Anakin caught her eye and winked over at her. She seemed to get embarrassed and shooed him away. He knew when to take a hint so he excused himself outside, already feeling more than woozy.

The air was cold and the street was crowded. He already didn't know where he was, just that it was late and he didn't live nearby. He started talking with a girl smoking beside a dumpster and honestly couldn't remember a word she said or what she looked like. He got a text from Ahsoka telling him not to wait up, with a winky face, good for her. She was growing up so fast, already a women. It hurt his heart but he still felt proud. All of a sudden the girl infront of him seemed to tense up. She said something about her boyfriend but Anakin didn't catch it over the sound of said boyfriend shouting in their direction. Next thing he knew there was a 6'4" guy in his face. His breath was bad and his face was worse. He could remember thinking that the girl could do better just before there was a fist in his eye and his head hit a wall. The man tugged him back by the chain of his belt and hit his head again.

Everything went fuzzy from there. He gave as good as he got and the guy kept screaming about him trying to steal his girlfriend. Jesus, he couldn't even make conversation without getting himself in trouble anymore. He didn't know how long this went on for before there was screaming and sirens. The big guy made a run for it and Anakin took that as his cue, taking off down the street and through multiple alleyways until he got too close to a cop car and made a dive for the nearest bush. There was sharp pain and his skin felt wet. Things were getting alot fuzzier. He scaled the chain link fence that was in between the bushes that was hurting him and fell over the top. He heard a bottle, he must've picked up, break while he let go of it to pull his boot out from the fence.

He remembers hurting his foot and pulling at a car door. If he was sober he could pick the lock, but he wasn't. It was an older car though and there seemed to be no working alarm, so he just kicked and pulled at the lock till it opened. He doesn't even know what made him do it. Why this car? Why a car at all? Well, mostly because it was cold and he wanted to lay down and sleep. It didn't even really occur to him what he was doing or that it was illegal. He tugged the door shut and slammed his body down on the seat. He thinks he lasted all of 5 seconds before he passed out.

* * *

Oh God. He'd broken into Obi-Wan's car. He really hoped there was no CCTV. He was remarkably lucky he wasn't already arrested. He had no thoughts for the next while and when he finally snapped out of it he hoped he hadn't wasted too much water. He turned the shower on freezing before he get out, he liked to do that. It made him feel weird and woke him up. He was preparing to face more of the man's questions. He didn't know what he was going to say.

There was a towel on the closest rack and he used it to dry his body off before running it over his head. The pain was more apparent now. He'd really done himself some damage. The towel came away only slightly bloodied, he hoped it'd wash out. Anakin felt pretty useless and pathetic, this man had had to take him in like a stray dog he'd ran over after he got himself fucked up and broke into his car. This really was his fault. He'd get out of his hair quickly enough and try to repay him somehow another time. He took a moment to take stock of his injuries. His arm was scratched up but none of them were that deep, it'd heal fast, it was probably from the bushes and fence. His face would definitely raise questions but there was nothing broken, most of it just from the fight. The worst was his foot. He didn't even look at it. Didn't think he could bear it. He wasn't squeamish by any means but he just couldn't bring himself to, he'd let Obi-Wan take a look. He looked worse before the shower anyway, any less blood was an improvement. He managed not to lose any of his piercings last night, atleast.

Maybe he had over reacted with the hangover, this wasn't so bad. He wrapped the towel around his waist and checked his phone; 2% and flickering. He could only really make out that he had a shit ton of missed calls, mostly from Ahsoka. She must be worried sick, he hoped she was alright and that she hadn't called on a search party. His phone died before he got the chance to unlock it and call her back. Today really sucked. He rifled through the pockets of his discarded clothes and found no wallet, no keys, but he did find one very old condom, that he didn't even think was his. Great, well atleast he was possibly safe from future STDs.

Ugh. He folded his clothes up and re-attached his arm, sticking his head out to see where Obi-Wan was. He was in what Anakin imagined was the kitchen, on the phone, it sounded like he was calling in sick. Shit, this guy probably had a job he was about to go to when he crashed his day. He stepped out and anxiously made his way towards the kitchen, hobbling along. The man finished his call once he saw him and pulled out a chair for him to sit on. Anakin smiled at him and took the chair, grateful to sit again.

_"Thanks. Really. You're being really nice about this."_ Anakin couldn't manage to even look him in the eyes as he said it. _"I did this to myself, I was drinking and ...stuff... I really don't deserve how nice you're being. This is all my fault."_ He meant that, even if it sounded childish and self-deprecating to say, he wasn't about to fish for pity here.

 _"Oh, don't bother with that."_ Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and shook his head. _"You're hurt, I couldn't possibly do less than help you out, no matter whose fault this is."_ He sounded so sincere, like he knew what he had done, and didn't care, it hurt Anakin's heart. _"Do you feel any better after the shower?"_ He looked up and down his barely covered body, eyes lingering on his hips and the hair at his navel. It did something to Anakin. He was only looking at him, ugh, he was fucked. And hopefully he would be. Obi-Wan moved swiftly on. _"I left clothes in there for you. Your own seemed... Unusable for now..."_

He felt like an idiot, Obi-Wan _had_ left him clothes, he'd completely forgotten. He realized he was sitting in his kitchen _practically naked_. He felt like he was being slutty, he hadn't even done anything though. _"Oh. Shit. I forgot. Sorry. I'll go change now."_ Anakin went to stand but Obi-Wan caught his wrist and held him there. He was taken aback and red in the face. That was hot, unexpected and unexpectedly hot. It was only his wrist but he felt it in his stomach. If he kept this up, he was going to have some inappropriate reactions.

 _"Don't bother till after I bandage your foot. I've done first aid, so hopefully we won't **need** to go and bring you into A&E."_ The man took the first aid kit and a glass of water from the counter, handing the water over and kneeling in front of him. Anakin had to admit his heart stopped when the man looked up at him from his knees, this was going to be one of those inappropriate reactions, even if he felt like this guy was giving off a vibe. There was no way he could hide it right now, so he just focused on the pain. _"Drink that, there's Solpadeine in it, it should help with the pain."_ He just did as he was told and drank the disgusting water while Obi-Wan held his ankle and studied the foot carefully.

He spent a few moments deliberating about it with himself. _"It's not too bad, but I'll have to clean it, it won't be nice, but there's only a little bit of glass I think."_ He opened the box and took out something, he couldn't watch, he had to look away. Between the pain in his foot and Obi-Wan's attention solely on him, he couldn't handle it. He felt his foot stinging as it was cleaned and bit his lip, he felt really hot and not in a sexy way, no chance of those inappropriate reactions now.

He reminded himself this was his own fault and took deep breaths. The older man seemed to be cleaning something else from the bag and that was the only warning Anakin got before, what he could only imagine was a pair of tweezers pulling something out of his foot. He gasped and tried to kick out on reflex but Obi-Wan had a good hold on his ankle and stayed calm. _"Shhh. It's fine, you'll be alright. This bit will hurt though. Has to be done."_ He briefly made eye contact with him as he was comforted Anakin, the younger man just hit his head against the back of the chair in response. His eyes were tearing up and he felt sick again. He could do this. He never had a problem with pain before. He didn't like glass though, this was one of his mild nightmares.

This was such a weird situation. How did he get here? He could do this though, Obi-Wan was trying to help him and he couldn't act like a child and be ungrateful. He managed to only slightly whimper through the rest of the tweezing and the older man didn't say anything about it, thank God. When he was finished it felt like he was squeezing or massaging his foot, it was awful, pushing another whine out of him. This _hurt_. His foot was being cleaned again when he looked down and then the man rubbed some sort of cream into it, he gently bandaged the wounds and let go of his ankle, the lack of touch felt cold, but he gripped Anakin's shoulder as he stood. His smile impossible not to smile back to. He found his heart going 90 miles an hour again. He hadn't felt like this since Padmé and he has **_just met_** this man, he was already doomed.

_"No, really thanks for all this. You've got no idea how much this means. Literally no one is ever this nice to me, ever, in my entire life. I **have** to make this up to you."_ Anakin couldn't look away from him now. His eyes earnest, he was gorgeous, kind and probably rich too, not that that mattered but it was a nice touch. Maybe he died last night, if it wasn't for the glass in his foot and the embarrassment he'd say he was in heaven. Ahsoka was never going to believe this.

He had a foolish, addled-minded thought that this was the love of his life, but he quickly shook that ridiculous notion from his head. It was just a crush, if even. He was to old for this, and Obi-Wan was _definitely_ too old for this, too old for him. Nothing would even come of it, this man would most likely never want to see him again, especially once he'd found out Anakin had damaged his car and couldn't even pay for it.

The hand on his shoulder made it up to his jaw, it shook him from his thoughts and his heart stuttered. This was definitely not how you platonicly touch half naked strangers in your kitchen, this wasn't all in his head. Maybe he'd really hit it last night. Christ. He was starting to think he wasn't reading into this, he wasn't just imagining it right. Obi-Wan was dropping hints or taking advantage and Anakin didn't mind at all as long as he kept touching him. _"Never mind that. You're welcome. Now finish your water and get changed. I'd like to drive you home? Or atleast have someone come collect you. It would worry me if I didn't make sure you were home safe."_ Obi-Wan was looking into his fucking soul, he didn't know how to respond, never did with this guy. He just nodded, yet again. He was never like this. Anakin was an argumentative little prick, he always had something to say and he didn't like to be bossed around, but here he was blindly following directions. This Obi-Wan held too much power over him already, he was a man he'd never even met before, and he could convince Anakin to do anything, immediately. He chalked it up to the shock of the situation and the hangover, but maybe his attraction to him contributed. He was pulled from his thoughts again by the hand on his jaw moving back down to his shoulder and helping him up out of the chair and back into the bathroom to get changed. The man just smiled at his inability to process anything and left him to get change.

Anakin felt like he was drowning, no, not drowning, floating. It was weird, he needed to get something to eat and go back to sleep. He pulled on the soft cotton tracksuit bottoms Obi-Wan had left him, they were a little short on his legs but he was in no position to be picky. He sniffed the soft old t-shirt on the counter before he put it on, it smelled like fire, but in a good way. He felt a hell of a lot better as he put on some socks and carried his stuff back out into the kitchen where Obi-Wan had made toast and was now buttering it. The smell was divine, even if it was just toast, and Anakin prayed some was for him. Obi-Wan gestured for him to sit down again, so he did. Leaving his clothes on another chair. He was handed another glass of water and a plate of toast before the man sat down beside him. _"You look much better."_ Obi-Wan commented, Anakin just nodded and tried not to blush again. _"Eat up, you still seem very weak. Then you can tell me what you think happened while I finish patching you up."_ He nodded again and they tucked in.

Anakin didn't really understand what was happening, he felt like he was in a dream as he took a bite from the toast. He avoided Obi-Wan's watchful gaze for about two minutes before the man cleared his throat and he was forced to look up at him. _"So, how old are you, Anakin?"_ Small talk? Really? Seemed weird to start that after a morning of being taken care of by him. But then again this whole scenario was weird, the man was probably just trying to be polite and see if Anakin could actually make intelligent conversation, and wasn't sure he could.

 _"I'm twenty three, but right now I feel forty."_ He sighed and Obi-Wan let out a breath of laughter. Oh God, he probably actually was forty... Hopefully he wouldn't take offense, he looked quite well for forty if he was.

 _"Is that old to you?"_ His smile was intoxicating, he tried not to lose himself in it.

 _"Um-No. Sorry. I didn't mean it like that, you don't look forty..."_ He was took a sip from his water.

 _" **Oh** , thank you."_ The laugh got stronger, turning into more of a chuckle. _"I'm not forty."_ As if he could read Anakin's mind and the younger man tried not to look relieved. _"But, I **am** thirty nine."_ Obi-Wan took a sip from his own drink, subtly waiting on a reaction. Somehow thirty nine still seemed an awful lot better than forty to Anakin. No, he wasn't considering this. He was not going to have an affair with a middle aged man, no matter how hot he was. He was well out of his league anyway. He was much too put together. _"Are you in college, or working perhaps?"_

Anakin didn't want to have to explain that he did neither, just survived on odd jobs and was getting close to actually having to sell himself. _"...No college. Or work really, I got let go a while back..."_ It sounded sad, even to himself so he thought to quickly change the subject. _"What do **you** do?"_

Obi-Wan seemed to consider what Anakin said for a second, weighing to ask more about his situation or follow with the subject change, he was glad he went for the latter. _"I'm a professor, I lecture on psychology and literature."_ There was silence for a few moments as the younger man tried to figure out if he was being psychoanalyzed and the other seemed to consider the same. This conversation was going places he didn't like too quick. He didn't want to get into an intellectual conversation that would make him look stupid.

 _"Hobbies?"_ Anakin took a bit of his toast and forced a smile. 

_"I like to read, walk, cook. If I'm honest I don't get much down time for hobbies."_ He wasn't looking but he could feel Obi-Wan's eyes on him. It didn't feel sexual or patronizing, just like the man was deciding what to make of him. It didn't make Anakin as uncomfortable as it probably should of. He was practically preening under the attention.

 _"Married?"_ The question seemed to be the only one to startle him. Good. Anakin had finally got some of his usual confidence back, He got the feeling Obi-Wan like it.

 _"Mmmm... Not anymore."_ Was all that was offered, Anakin liked the answer. He felt like he was beginning to drown in this floaty dream. _"You, are **you** single, Anakin?"_

He looked up. The question stung. _"Yep."_ He was, and probably would be for a while. Padmé made his emotional baggage very clear to him, but he got it. Obi-Wan didn't press his pained expression. He took that as time to move away from the Guess Who portion of this game.

 _"Still no idea how you ended up like this?"_ It must've showed on his face because even as he shook his head, Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow expectantly. Shit. He knew. How did he know? _"I don't care what you did, I'll try not to judge even if I do, but there's no point lying to me, or yourself."_ He was right, he supposed, but still he would've probably spat in anyone else's face for talking to him like this. Anakin Skywalker didn't just do what he was told, he didn't answer questions like this, he never felt less himself. It felt like high school, without the bullying.

He looked away. _"I- I was drinking..."_ Why was he telling him this. He didn't have to. Obi-Wan just made it easy to be honest, even with himself. Something Anakin wasn't accustomed to. He couldn't stop himself from talking. All confidence gone again. _"I was with my friend, it was her birthday. I went to the bathroom, there were pills. I bought some, probably too many, but I was already drunk. She was with someone else when I came back, so I gave her some privacy. I went outside and started talking to this girl, her boyfriend came over and I think he thought she was cheating. He was shouting and then he hit me, I hit my head and we got into a fight. I never know when to back down, he was huge. We got into it and someone must've called the police. I made a run for it. Climbed over a face, obviously fell and broke a bottle. I-"_ He paused, looking up at Obi-Wan, who nodded for him to keep going. He swallowed and continued. _"I broke the door on your car. I'm so sorry! I'll try fix it."_ He was close to tears for some reason. He was not like this, what was happening, why was he being so honest, Obi-Wan was going to call the cops or kick him out. _"I'm so sorry-"_

 _"Shh."_ Obi-Wan leaned forward and held up a hand to shush him or calm him, it worked for both. _"It's alright, I don't even like the car, it was my ex-wives. You only broke one door. Don't worry about it right now."_ Anakin felt like he definitely should be worried about it, right now. _"You put yourself in a lot of danger last night. Do you do this often?"_ Why was he being so calm and understanding?

 _"No. Well, the drinking and drugs yeah. I guess the fighting too. But no. Last night was really bad."_ He was breathing shakily and didn't know where to look. Should he run? He felt like he might want to. 

Obi-Wan took a second, deep in thought. _"I'm glad that it was **my** car. I'd have hated to see you waste any more of your potential, you could've been arrested. I doubt you could afford a lawsuit."_ Anakin hid his face in embarrassment but he was right. He was being so nice, and weird, about this. _"You can't pay me back for the damage."_ They both already knew that, but he still nodded in shame, head down.. _"But you'd like to repay me?"_ Anakin nodded, a quick thought that Obi-Wan would ask him to get on his knees, suck him off and beg for forgiveness. Hold hi down till he was satisfied. He thought he might not mind that at all. But he quickly shook it from his head, the other man seemed to respectful to want something so base. _"How about, you clean the car? Maybe tidy my apartment for me, it's in desperate need of an organisation. It could be a regular thing for a while. If you do it well I'll consider keeping you on and paying you. Would you feel better with that?"_ Weirdly enough, Anakin thought he would. It sounded good. He got to make it up to him, by working if off and he might get paid in the long run. He also liked the prospect of having a reason to see the man again. 

_"I can try fix the car door too."_ Anakin blurted out, their eyes met again. _"I'm good with that stuff."_ Obi-Wan just nodded and pointed to Anakin's food, seemingly going back to his own thoughts. Anakin's portion of the conversation over. He felt almost objectified, it sent a weird thrill through him. This was all so weird and confusing.

 _"Finish up. I'm going to make a phone call."_ And with a pat to the top of his head he was gone. Anakin didn't know what was happening or what to think, he felt like he had emotional whiplash. What had he just agreed to? Why did it make him feel like this? Why was he trusting this man so much. He felt as though he'd knew him his entire life and not just the last few hours. He finished his food and water just in time for Obi-Wan to return. Without saying anything, he took the empty dishes and put them in the dish washer. He then pulled Anakin's chair into the middle of the room and the younger man tried not to protest or panic. Eyes wide but trusting. The med kit was back. Oh, okay. That's what was happening.

_"I'm going to check your head for glass and do something about that cut on your neck. Nothing I can really do for your eye or lip, sorry. I can offer you ice?"_ Anakin just nodded and was immediately handed a pack of peas wrapped in a tea towel, didn't even ask why Obi-Wan had a ready made ice pack in his freezer, just held it up to his eye. It stung but felt nice. Careful hands checked his scalp for glass and it felt oddly calming even though it stung. _"I like your hair, the blue really compliments your eyes."_ Anakin felt himself blushing a horrible amount today. He was often complimented on his looks but not like this. This felt different, real.

He moved down and cleaned the cut on his neck. It hurt and he winced. Obi-Wan looked between the gash and his eyes and for a second Anakin thought he was going to be kissed. He would've liked that, he thought. But it didn't happen, the man just put a plaster on his neck rubbed soothingly over it. He quite liked the feeling of Obi-Wan's hand on his throat, he tried not think about that as cream was rubbed into his arm, prosthetic thankfully ignored. He did think the cream was over kill but said nothing, he kind of liked being doted on, even if Obi-Wan was a stranger and he'd never admit it either way.

When he was deemed acceptable, he tilted Anakin's chin up and forced a smile between the two of them. He couldn't think with this guy, it was addicting. Anakin's stuff was put in a bag and he was helped up. _"I'll take you home now."_ It was a statement not a question but he still nodded his affirmation. It was a slow limp back downstairs to the car, even with the lift, and Anakin remembered none of it. Too focused on the pain in his foot and the touches to his shoulder. Obi-Wan helped him into the car and even did his seat belt. Nothing was said as the door was closed and he saw the other man walk over to get his forgotten boot. He was so thoughtful. He took a look into the back seat where he'd woken up that morning and found it ruined with muck and blood. he must've been really bleeding last night. Obi-Wan was back before he could think too much about it and put the boot into the bag with the rest of the ruined clothes. 

_"I'm really sorry. About the car. About everything. I'll fix it, clean everything. It'll be like new."_ He was cut short by the older man's glare.

 _"Enough. That's the last I want to hear of it. You weren't yourself, I'm sure, and you're going to make up for it. It's all fine. Don't worry about it."_ Obi-Wan was picking something up off the floor and reaching for Anakin's wrist. He didn't think to even move, just let him. He seemed to be just letting the man away with anything. He had picked up a pen and was now writing numbers on his arm. His strong hold and scribbling making him bite his lip, he was so sensitive. This was weirdly intimate. _"That's my number, text me when you charge your phone if you need anything. Or don't, no pressure. I'll have your number then, or not if you decide. We'll work things out from then. Just get rest. Do you live alone? I'd feel better if you were with someone."_ Even the eye contact was making Anakin squirm. No one had ever seemed to care this much, and this was a stranger. The only people who ever cared had been, Ahsoka. Who was probably convinced he was dead by now. And Padmé. Who had gotten sick of him in the end. He supposed that that was fault and in time, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka would take the same route. Yikes, he was sad.

 _"Um, yeah. I live with my friend, she's like my little sister. She's probably really worried."_ Anakin just stared vacantly ahead, thinking about all the missed calls on his dead phone. 

_"Okay, then we should get you home quickly. Save her worrying even more. Whats the address?"_ He gave directions and the ride to his apartment after that was a blur. Anakin's social battery drained, he just listened to Obi-Wan talk about traffic. He didn't care what he was saying, his voice was just soothing and nice. He'd listen to him read the bible. He was embarrassed when they arrived, his shitty building no where near Obi-Wan's beautiful dark academia standards. He felt poor. He was helped out of the car and up to the steps where one of his neighbors gave him a worried look but didn't ask, just opened the door, since he had no key. The stairs were a long way up but Obi-Wan was patient. They reached Anakin's door and knocked, not two seconds later did a very worried Ahsoka open the door. She looked relieved and hugged Anakin tight, nearly knocking him over. She took a good look at him, face morphing into concern.

"What happened?!" She didn't wait for an answer, anger taking over. If they had been related he'd have said she inherited his temper. _"Where were you?! What happened?! Whose this?"_ She motioned to Obi-Wan. Anakin held his hands up in surrender.

 _"Got in a fight and-"_ Anakin started but all of a sudden he didn't know where to go with this story, could he tell her? How much could he tell her? It was decided for him by Obi-Wan cutting in.

 _"He got into a fight, wandered off. I found him outside my apartment and took him in. He looked in bad shape. I'm Obi-Wan by the way."_ He held his hand out for a handshake and Ahsoka took it, Anakin knew the firm grip there. She was no doubt trying to figure out how he managed to get this gorgeous well dressed man back to their apartment.

 _"Thanks, for taking care of him, he drinks too much."_ She scolded and Anakin burned with embarrassment. _"I'm just glad you're safe."_ She sighed hugged him again. _"But if you do it again I'll kill you myself."_ He didn't doubt her. She looked between them, sensing something. She was always intuitive. _"I'll just uh, let you two-"_ She made a hand gesture, smiled and went back inside, but not before wining at Anakin.

 _"Good kid."_ Obi-Wan laughed. _"Feisty, no doubt. You're her guardian_ _?"_

 _"Unofficially, she's 18 now."_ They looked at each other in silence for a second. Tension building. Anakin had no clue what to do. _" She's actually gonna kill me when I get inside. I better leave you."_ It was awkward for another second and he backed himself towards the door waiting on something, anything from Obi-Wan. Just as he turned around and thought that was it, he was turned gently by the wrist and kissed on the cheek. It was lingering and warm, his breath caught. Obi-Wan ignored it, the cheeky bastard.

 _"Keep safe. See you again."_ He waved him off on his way down the stairs, smiling.

_"You too."_

He held his cheek all the way inside, trying to hide a smile. This felt stupid, he had fucking butterflies, what the fuck.

 _"Who. Was that?"_ Ahsoka smiled mischievously. 

_"Obi-Wan."_ Anakin sighed and sat down, pleased with himself but equally as confused.

**Author's Note:**

> No beta on this, so correct me if you want. This is my first time writing in a while. Stuffs been stressful. If this does alright I'll do more chapters. This one's a bit short but I really liked it. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
